Traduction Kisses Cursed
by Only-Kay
Summary: UA. Inspiré de La Belle et la Bête. Certains disent qu'il a été un homme maudit, et d'autres qu'il a vendu son âme aux démons et en est devenu un à son tour. D'autres encore murmurent qu'un tel mal ne peut pas avoir été humain. Que c'était plutôt un cauchemar, des restes persistants sur la terre depuis très longtemps.


Auteur original: The Fictionist

Titre: Baisers Maudits

Traductrice: Kay

Exclusion: Rien ne m'appartiens, je ne fais que traduire. L'histoire appartient à "The Fictionist". Les personnages appartiennent à J. K . Rowling

Résumé: Fairytale UA. Librement inspiré de La Belle et la Bête. Certains disent qu'il a été un homme maudit, et d'autres qu'il a vendu son âme aux démons et en est devenu un à son tour. D'autres encore murmurent qu'un tel mal ne peut pas avoir été humain. Que c'était plutôt un cauchemar, des restes persistants sur la terre depuis très longtemps.

Que c'était plutôt un cauchemar, des restes persistants sur la terre depuis très longtemps. Harry savait qu'il était dangereux de se promener près de la maison Riddle après la tombée de la nuit.

Chapitre 1: La Maison sur la Colline

 _(La maison sur la colline)_

Avec un nom comme Little Hangleton, il n'était pas surprenant qu'il y ait une ombre au-dessus de la ville.

Après tout, c'était la marque de toutes les histoires gothiques : un manoir se profilant sur la colline, entouré par un cimetière. Pourtant, personne n'était allé près des ruines de la Maison Riddle. Et ceux qui se perdaient dans son jardin sauvage et dense n'en étaient jamais revenus après avoir passé les portes.

Du moins, pas entièrement.

Quelques fois, un doigt revenait, d'autres fois un œil, ou encore les corps étaient déposés à leurs foyers intactes mais sans rien à l'intérieur.

Jamais un cœur ne reste. On dit que le monstre les prend pour remplacer l'espace vide de sa propre poitrine.

Tout le monde connaît les histoires. Et tout le monde savait pour les offrandes.

Chaque année, il y en avait une. Quelque chose pour apaiser le monstre derrière ces murs.

Tous les dieux doivent recevoir des sacrifices appropriés, après tout - et le diable aussi.

On ne disait jamais son nom. Le faire, c'était l'inviter à vous rendre visite la nuit, avec ses griffes acérées et ses yeux brillants écarlates.

 _Vous-savez-qui._

 _Le Seigneur des Ténèbres._

 _La Bête._

Certains disent qu'il a été un homme maudit, et d'autres qu'il a vendu son âme aux démons et en est devenu un à son tour. D'autres encore murmurent qu'un tel mal ne peut pas avoir été humain. Que c'était plutôt un cauchemar, des restes persistants sur la terre depuis très longtemps.

Harry enfonça ses mains tremblantes dans ses poches et déglutit. Son souffle dessinait de fins rubans dans l'air comme la fumée d'un dragon. Il faisait toujours froid sur la colline.

Aucune chaleur, jamais de soleil. Le ciel était toujours noir, comme si quelqu'un l'avait emprisonné dans une boîte pour ne laisser que la nuit perpétuelle.

Plus on s'approchait, plus il faisait froid et plus sombre, comme de la fumée épaisse dont l'ombre vous caressait.

Malgré cela, il y avait chaque année une offrande. Même si, elle devait être jetée en pleure et en cris, à travers les portes.

Cette année, c'était supposé être Ginny. Dix-huit ans, plus jeune que lui d'un an.

Un an plus jeune, avec une famille déjà affectée par des pertes.

Harry ne pouvait pas le supporter.

Lui, cependant, n'avait personne. Aucune personne qui pourrait s'inquiéter pour lui, qu'il vive ou qu'il meurt.

Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui l'attendait dans la Maison Riddle. Mais il n'était pas un sacrifice.

Il était volontaire.

Il entra.

Il lui sembla qu'il faisait encore plus sombre à la seconde où il entra dans le jardin.

Il écarquilla les yeux sous le choc : les vignes et les racines des arbres semblaient se tordre et se déplacer autour de lui. Il se sentait, curieusement, frôlé sur le côté de ses vêtements, derrière son cou.

Ces jardins sauvages s'étiraient à perte de vue. Depuis la colline jusqu'à la clôture. Pourtant, à l'instant où il passa les portes, l'herbe était propre, taillée et tout à fait normale. Et le jardin n'avait certainement pas bougé, il le savait. Il avait déjà été ici avant.

Mais le jardin n'avait pas tenté de l'empêcher de s'approcher de la maison. Il s'était senti… espionné. Comme si chaque élément du jardin et du manoir le fixait, en essayant de voir directement son âme. De l'évaluer.

Il laissa s'échapper un soupir tremblant. Tout comme le portail, la porte s'ouvrit avant même qu'Harry ne puisse la toucher. Il resta figé pendant une seconde, serrant fort son maigre et optimiste sac d'effets personnels dans ses mains.

Parfois, aucune offrande ne venait pendant plusieurs semaines. Peut-être que ses vêtements seront utiles ?

Il pouvait sentir son cœur marteler dans sa poitrine.

Il entra à l'intérieur. Il s'était attendu à un désordre complet, mais la maison était impeccablement rangée. Malgré l'obscurité, ce qu'Harry parvenait à apercevoir de la maison était d'un style ancien, mais surtout d'une taille immense qui lui coupa le souffle.

Il déglutit une fois de plus, mais la boule resta coincée dans sa gorge.

Toutefois, quelque chose à propos de la maison laissa un picotement inquiet le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

 **« Bonjour ? »** Appela-il. **« Bonjour, il y a quelqu'un ? »**

C'était le matin, mais ici, rien ne pouvait le faire savoir. Seuls des puits de lumière pâle avaient réussi à trouver leur chemin vers le sol.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Apparemment, personne n'était là pour le saluer.

La bête serait-elle morte l'année dernière ? Harry ne le croyait pas. Il pouvait encore sentir quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui l'observait intensément.

Harry se retourna, les yeux exorbités : la porte se referma derrière lui. Il haussa les épaules, avant de se retourner à nouveau. Il ferma les yeux et exhala. Il pouvait le faire !

La bête était _juste un homme_. Elle devait l'être... sûrement ?

Il fit un pas de plus dans la maison, se servant de son sac comme d'un bouclier. Ses yeux se posèrent sur chaque coin, chaque vacillement. Et il y en avait beaucoup, presque comme si la maison bougeait autour de lui.

 **« Vous êtes l'offrande ? »**

La maison était complètement immobile.

Harry exécuta un brusque demi-tour en ressentant un souffle froid contre son cou. Ou du moins, il l'aurait fait si une première main n'avait pas serré étroitement sa hanche et une seconde l'arrière de son cou, le tenant fixement de manière rigide. Les doigts étaient glacials contre sa peau.

 **« Ne te retourne pas. »** Les mots furent sifflés contre son oreille tandis que des lèvres frôlaient sa coquille. (NdT : La coquille est une partie de l'oreille)

 **« Harry. Mon nom est Harry. »** Réussit-il à dire. **« Pas l'offrande. »**

 **« Harry. »** Son nom avait roulé sur la langue du monstre comme une faible susurration.

Il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de se retourner. Afin de voir à qui il avait affaire. Si la bête avait vraiment les yeux rouges comme les feux de l'enfer, si elle était faite de chair et de sang, quelque chose que l'on pouvait combattre ou si c'était quelque chose de bien plus sournois. Ses yeux se posèrent vers le sol pour apercevoir des doigts pâles tels une araignée cachant une force trompeuse.

Il déglutit. Ses épaules se raidirent alors qu'il sentait le monstre collé à lui, inhalant profondément contre son cou.

 **« Êtes-vous...Voldemort ? »** Sa voix était restée plus ou moins la même, heureusement. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que la plus infime des erreurs le conduirait à se faire réduire en charpie.

 **« Vous osez dire mon nom ? »** Sa voix était froide.

Au moins fallait-il répondre à sa question.

 **« Désolé, comment voulez-vous que je vous appelles ? »** Malgré le fait qu'une partie de lui voulut faire une remarque sarcastique, il décida que la politesse était d'une meilleure aide.

Il eut un petit temps de silence, avant que la main posée sur sa hanche ne glisse vers le haut. Ses ongles se plantaient dans sa poitrine battante. Harry en eut le souffle coupé.

 **« Vous avez un cœur solide, Harry Potter. Délicieux. »**

Harry sursauta un peu avec inquiétude, mais il ne pouvait toujours pas tourner la tête. Les ongles maintenu appuyés, un faible son de douleur lui échappa.

 **« Si vous allez me tuer, vous pouvez aussi bien me laisser vous regarder avant de le faire. »** Lança Harry. **« Face à mon bourreau. »**

Le monstre se mit à rire, la pression se relâcha un peu. Ce ne fut pas un rire plaisant. Il n'était ni chaud, ni joyeux, il était tout aussi glacé que le contact de l'homme et tout aussi impitoyable.

 **« I règles. »** Voldemort semblait se contenter de le fixer. **« Un, ne pas essayer de s'évader. Deux, le dîner est tous les jours à six heures, précisément. J'attends de toi que tu sois présentable ou tu souffriras de représailles. »** La main posée sur sa nuque se resserra en une légère pression. **« Trois, ne jamais entrer dans mes quartiers, dans l'aile gauche du Manoir. Et le plus important : »** Les lèvres du Seigneur des Ténèbres frôlèrent alors son oreille **« Ne quitte pas ta chambre entre le coucher et le lever du soleil. Peu importe ce que tu entends ou qu'importe la raison. Compris ? »**

 **« ...Oui. »**

 **« Nous en reparlerons, si tu survis à une nuit sous mon toit »**

Puis il disparut.


End file.
